Surprise
by upsettingthemoon
Summary: My first attempt at fan fiction, sorry if its lame. Basically, the trio visit Forks and find Cedric living there, but they thought he was dead. so what happened?
1. Chapter 1

'I told you, I'm not graduating this year! I want to fully finish my education!" Hermione told Ron and Harry as they all sat in Ron's room at the Burrow discussing their post graduation/ celebratory defeating Voldemort trip.

"We don't care Hermione, your coming with us." Ron smiled at her, and Hermione nodded. "Besides, with everything thats happened lately I think we should go on a nice trip, where we aren't looking for horcruxes the whole time."

"Exactly," Harry said, looking up from the travel books they stole from the book store in the nearby village. "I think we should go to America. I've never been, but apparently its beautiful there."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement, and they soon decided on the perfect destination. A small town named Forks in the United States.

"We'll leave in a week." Hermione announced. "Now, I need to get home to my parents. I promised I'd finishing telling them about our adventure before I leave again." She gave Harry a quick hug and kissed Ron on the cheek before apparating home. Harry, who was staying with the Weasley's until he could find a nice place of his own, wandered downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner

* * * * *

A week later, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood outside the Burrow. All they carried were backpacks, which were loaded with muggle money and clothing. They apparated into the forest surrounding Forks, with plans to walk into the town from there. Instead, they got there to see they had apparated into the front yard of a large white house. It was a warm, sunny day, and the house seamed to shimmer in the light. The front door of the house opened, and out stepped a very pale blond male. He walked across the porch towards them, but stopped before the shadows became light.

"Who are you?" The man asked. Harry stepped forward.

"I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." The mans eyes lit up in recognition. They were the colour of butterscotch, and barely looked human.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Congratulations on your defeat of Voldemort." Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look.

"Your a wizard?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No I am not. Give me a moment, and I will explain." He smiled at them, and then turned the face the house. "Edward," he called. A figure appeared in the shadow of the door. Only his eyes were visible. He gave the trio a onceover and then walked forward to stand beside Carlisle.

"Hello Harry. Hermione. Ron. I find this to be a very pleasant surprise." They were speechless. They stared at his face, so familiar, but paler, and with eyes the same colour as Carlisles. It was Cedric Diggory.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2. It might be boring, I'm not sure. But I was pretty much trying to get all technicalities out of the way so I can start to make it more interesting. Please review... I like knowing someone might actually be reading my story  
_

_Disclaimer: plot is mine, pretty much everything else belongs to either JK Rowling or Stephenie Meyer_

Chapter 2

The four of them stood there awkwardly for some time. Carlisle had left to let them catch up. Cedric was watching them from his spot on the porch. He seemed to be standing perfectly still.

"Weird", thought Harry.

Finally Cedric broke the silence. "It's great to see you guys again." He said, his voice smooth as butter. Hermione swooned, causing Ron to glare at Cedric with more hatred than the time he beat harry at Quidditch.

"Cedric, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ron asked rudely. Cedric smiled again.

"Well, yes. Would you mind coming in the house so I can explain? You need to know, but outdoors on a sunny day like today is not the place." Confused, Harry started forward, Hermione right behind him. Ron, realising he should probably go with them, followed them into the house.

They entered into a big room. Cedric gestured them towards the couches, and they sat down.

"Cedric, I can't believe this. You were dead, we all saw your body. It was awful. How are you here alive?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well first, my name is Edward now. And second, I would like you to not interrupt until I finish talking." He took a deep breath, gave each of them a cautious look, and then continued. "I am a vampire." Hermione gasped. "Voldemort's killing curse didn't quite kill me. It filled my blood stream with vampire venom, and then the 'petrificus totalus' curse petrified me until my transformation was complete. When I woke, I was here, surrounded by what was soon to be my new family. Carlisle, and five others."

"There are seven of you?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Actually, eight and a half now, but you will meet them soon and will understand. First I would like to explain that I am not the type of vampire that we used to learn about in Defence Against the Dark Arts class. I am nearly indestructible. I cannot be killed my humans. And, instead of burning in the sun, I sparkle in the sun."

"Sparkle? Sounds pretty gay to me," Ron muttered under his breath. Cedric, I mean Edward, just laughed.

"He seems more laidback than he used to be," Harry thought.

"Why thank you Harry, I suppose I am." Harry studied Cedric, no, Edward in wonder. "No, you did not say that out loud. Many of my type of vampires have powers. I can read minds."

Rons ears turned red. "Sorry about... those thoughts."

"Can you still do magic?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know, I lost my wand when I died, or changed."

"Would you like to try with mine? It'd be a great study for my independent study of magical creatures on whether or not wizard turned vampires can do magic." She pulled her bag off her shoulder and rummaged around in it for a moment, before looking up, disappointment plainly etched on her face. "I can't believe it, I didn't bring a quill."

"That's a first," Harry and Ron said in unison. They laughed lightly, and then returned their gazes to Cedric.

"Maybe someday Hermione. But for now there a few more things I think you should know about my lifestyle. If you would like to hear it, that is." He didn't wait for them to answer out loud, instead apparently reading their reactions in their heads, and continued. "I don't sleep. Only one of us does. And that is because she is very unusual. But hopefully, you will stick around long enough to understand why that is. Because, quite honestly. I miss the wizarding world, very much. And although I know of your defeat of Voldemort, I have heard very little details."

The trio exchanged a glace before Harry said, "I see no reason why we can't fill you in. After all, you're taking the time to explain your new life to us. "

"It's no bother. When you don't sleep and you live forever, time is nothing." He smiled again, then laughed. "I can't believe I forgot, as this is in all your heads plain as day. Yes I am a vampire, yes I suck blood. But, my family decided long ago, before I joined them, that they will only drink the blood of animals, and we vow never to hurt humans. You will be quite safe here." Looks of relief crossed Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces.

"Good. No offense or anything, but I was worrying." Ron said bluntly.

"Yeah, I know you were. Now, everything I can think that's important is out of the way, I would like you to meet my family."

"When you say family, do you mean like, legit, flesh and bone family, or adopted family?" Hermione asked him, sounding very un-Hermioneish.

"Both" Cedric... Edward, responded, a twinkle in his eye. "Cullens, please come now." Edward said in quite a normal level voice, but the trio could hear distant footsteps that came from outside. "Vampire hearing is amazing," Edward explained.

The front door flew open and Carlisle was first to enter the room. He was followed by seven people, all extremely beautiful, and all with the same golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey so here is chapter three! I'm really planning to make something interesting actually happen, I swear. Please review, I love feedback!_

_* * * * * *  
_

Chapter 3

Well, they didn't all have golden eyes. One, a girl, obviously the youngest had brown eyes, but still. She, and a beautiful girl with pretty brown hair went and stood on either side of Cedward. The rest sat on the other couches.

"This is Isabella, or Bella," Cedward said, motioning to the older girl with the brown hair, "my wife."

"Wow congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Cho's gonna pissed if she finds out," Ron said, and Harry tried to restrain himself from laughing.

"Cho?" Bella asked.

"In my past. She matters to me no more." He shot Ron a look. He grinned apologetically. Cedward continued. "And this" he put around the younger girl, "Is my daughter. Renesmee. Or Nessie, if you'd prefer."

"It's nice to meet you. Daddy's told stories about when he was a wizard, but I never thought that I'd meet his friends."

"It's nice to meet you too. But, Cedric, you've only been gone three years, and your daughter is obviously much older, but she looks so much like you..." Hermione's voice trailed off and she settled for looking questioningly into Cedward's eyes.

"That is a very long story. I'll tell you later, after my family is introduced." Cedward smiled again, he seemed to do that alot. It got on Ron's nerves.

"Edward," a girl on the couch said, a whiny tone in her voice. He was small, with dark hair in a pixie cut. She, like everyone else in the room, was almost too beautiful to look at.

"Fine. This is Alice. Alice, knock yourself out." At this, Alice leapt off the couch, smiling brightly, and came over to the trio, shook hands with all of them, and then started to talk.

"Hi I'm Alice! Edward's favouritest sister! I've heard so much about all of you!" Her smile faded, "Actually, that's a lie. I've heard a lot about Harry, not nearly as much about you two, but still. Its great to meet you." Her smile was back on her face. She studied Hermione for a moment, her eyes lingering on her bushy hair. "You know, I've got a product upstairs that would do wonders for your hair." Her eyes glazed over momentarily. "Yep, it'll work. Let me get it." She ran out of the room.

"Alice can see the future," Cedward explained. "Apparently she saw that that product really will work on your hair."

"Well that's good, I think." Hermione was seemingly speechless, so Cedward continued.

"This is Jasper," A tall, blond, gorgeous guy smiled at them from the couch. This was the only acknowledgment they got. Next was Emmett. He was strong and had nice curly hair. In the minute introduction it was shown that he liked to joke around. After Emmett was Rosalie. She was tall and blond. The kind of girl that makes every other girl in the room green with envy when she passes. She was easily the most beautiful in the family.

"And you've met Carlisle, so last is Esme." A small women with a heart shaped face and light brown hair stepped forward.

"It's so nice to meet you." She said, hugging them each in turn. "I've heard stories, from Edward's old life, about all of you. It's so nice to have you here. And, on behalf of the family, I would like to invite you to stay here with us while you're in town."

"Thanks for the offer, but we'd hate to intrude on a family that doesn't eat or sleep." Harry said awkwardly, avoiding their glances. Cedward spoke again.

"Actually, Nessie eats and sleeps. Bella had her while she was still human. I was a vampire at the time, and Nessie is half human, half vampire. So it really would be no bother."

"Yes. And I love to cook." Esme smiled. "Food Network. It's an amazing thing."

"Well then we'd love to stay. Thank you." Ron's stomach took this opportunity to growl loudly. Harry glanced out the window, and realized the sun was setting.

"Wow, we've been here a while," Harry said.

"There's some chicken on the barbeque. It should be ready soon. In the meantime Edward can show you to your rooms." Esme got up and left the room.

"Come on you guys. Your bags are already upstairs." None of them had noticed the bags had disappeared. "Vampires can run really fast." Cedward explained and started up the stairs. The trio followed him up. He lead them to a very gold room on the top floor. One wall was completely glass, and there were three twin beds equally spaced apart on the floor.

"Beautiful view," Hermione was staring out the window. Cedward smiled... again.

"This was, well is, my room. Bella and I are living in our own cottage with Nessie a very near here. There's a bathroom down the hall. The kitchen is always fully stocked, please take what you want from it. You can't eat more than the wolves." He gave an irritated look aimed out the window.

"Why are there wolves in your kitchen?" Harry asked.

"Werewolves," Cedward explained. "But they're not like the usual werewolves either. They're more like animagus, except they all turn into wolves. We're usually enemies with them, but then Jacob, who happens to be Bellas best friend, imprinted on my daughter, so now we're stuck with them." He said this all really fast, now glaring out the window. There was a howl from the forest, and Cedward laughed.

"Imprinted?" Ron asked.

"It's like..." Cedward paused, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "Very strong love at first sight. You don't choose who you imprint on. And you basically stay with them forever."

"How old is Jacob?" Hermione was still looking out the window, but now she was hoping to catch a glimpse of the wolves. They sounded wonderfully magical.

"Seventeen."

"Pedophile." Ron muttered.

"Tell me about it. But I can't do anything about it. He's Bella's best friend, and she's happy about it. She was worried about not being able to see him once she changed. They have come in handy though..." Cedwards voice trailed off, and the room was silent for a minute. "So how's everyone back home? After the war. I feel awful that I missed it. How's Cho? And the teachers? Who's dead?"

There was another moment of silence while Harry decided where to start, then he began to tell their story. He started with the safest subject. "Cho's fine. She was so upset when you died. And she did not understand how I didn't want to talk about it. Dumbledore's dead. Snape killed him." Cedward looked shocked. "yeah that's what I thought at first, but turns out Snape was on our side the whole time and Dumbledore was dying anyway. Now Snape is dead too. Lupin's dead. Tonks is dead, but I don't think you knew her." Cedward shook his head. "She was Lupin's wife. Collin Creevey's dead."

"oh," Cedward sighed, "I liked that kid."

"Yeah. Bellatrix Lestrange. More Death Eaters. More good guys. Your fathers good though" Cedward lit up.

"Do you think you could tell him. That I'm not totally dead. And where I am?"

"Of course we will. He'll be so happy, I'm sure," Hermione butted in. Cedward nodded appreciatively, and they stood there awkwardly for a couple minutes. The trio examined the room while Cedward stared out the window.

"Dinner's ready," he said suddenly. They followed him out of the room, and down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for taking forever to post again. Although, I don't know if anybody actually reads this... So if you do, please review! _

Chapter 4

The Trio followed Cedward down the stairs into the kitchen. The table was set, and huge platters of food were placed in the middle.

"We can't possibly eat all that," Hermione said nervously.

"Of course not. I made extras for Jacob and the rest of them," Esme said. "Just eat what you want, they'll finish it."

They seated themselves around the table and dug in. They hadn't realized how hungry they were, none of them had eaten anything in hours.

"For someone who doesn't eat, this is delicious," Ron complimented Esme between mouthfuls. She smiled at him.

After their plates were cleared, Esme walked over to the back door. "Jacob, there's food," she called into the forest. A moment passed, then a group of Native Americans, and Bella, arrived at the door.

"So these are the wizards?" One of them asked Bella. She nodded. "I'm Jacob. This is Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah," He said, pointing out each person as he said their names. They smiled hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione."

"Hermione? What kind of name is that?" Leah snorted. Hermione glared at her, and Jacob nudged her gently in the side.

"Be nice," he whispered. He turned to Harry. "So you guys can do magic? Like with wands and spells and bright lights and sparks?"

"Yeah. Ced... I mean Edward, used to be able to too. That's how we know him."

"So you guys knew he lived here and came to visit?" Jacob asked. The rest of the wolves were already eating.

"No. We thought he was dead. But Harry just recently defeated the most evil wizard of all time and we decided we needed to get away." Ron said bluntly.

"If Harry defeated him, then why are you two here?"

"They helped. A lot. I couldn't have done it without them." Harry smiled at his friends. Hermione blushed slightly. Ron seemed proud.

"Well congratulations then. It must be pretty satisfying to do that much damage with a stick." Ron sniggered. Hermione stepped on his foot. Harry and Jacob ignored them.

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't really thought about it. There are only two things I've been thinking about since it happened."

"And what would that be?" Edward asked, joining in on their conversation.

"How nice it is to be able to walk around freely without the fear of being chased or murdered. And Ginny." Hermione smiled brightly at this. Ron glared at his best friend.

This was true though. They hadn't talked much. It had only been a month since the battle. Ginny was still grieving over the loss of Fred, and Harry was still in shock. Not only about the defeat of Voldemort, but about the deaths of all his friends they had lost that day. In the few conversations they had spoken, though, it had been established they both wanted to be together. They were going to take it slow though. Harry wished he had said a better good-bye to her before they had left on the trip. He had slept in, and by the time he had woken, she had left for Diagon Alley to help George run the shop. They would see each other in a week, when he returned home. But that seemed forever away.

"Harry. Please just... don't break her heart again." Ron said, staring at the ground.

"You know I didn't want too. I had too. She knew that."

"I know. But... still. And one more thing. I know I gave you some very detailed descriptions of what Lavender and I got up to," Hermione tensed up at this. "But Ginny is my sister. I don't want to know. Ever." Harry nodded. They hugged, and then realized that Jacob and Cedward were still standing there. The other wolves had left. It was awkward. They stood there for another minute in silence. None of them making eye contact with anybody else. At long last, Cedward broke the silence.

"It's time for Nessie to go to bed. I think Bella and I are going to go back to the cottage with her." He addressed Jacob, who grimaced.

"Because I really wanted to know that. I'll go say goodnight." Jacob exited the kitchen.

"Bella and I have our own little cottage out in the woods. That's where we spend the nights," He winked, and Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. "Nessie sleeps out there too. If you need anything at all, anyone else in the family can help you."

"Thanks Ce... Edward. That is going to take a while to get used to," Harry said. Cedward smiled. Ron scowled. "I think we're just going to go to sleep. It has been a very long day." A chorus of goodnights came from the main room. Harry laughed, and the trio called it back.

"I'll walk you upstairs." Cedward said, and he led them to the stairs. They arrived back at the gold bedroom a minute later, and Cedward bid them goodnight.

"Wait," Hermione called after him. He walked slowly into the room.

"I don't know..." He said. Ron and Harry looked at each other in confusion.

"Please. Just once. I'm extremely curious." Hermione begged.

"I know you are." They stared at each other for a long moment, then finally he nodded. "Hand it to me." Hermione pulled her wand out, and handed it to Cedward. He closed his fist around it. Without warning, he pointed the wand at Ron, and yelled "Stupefy!". The red sparks hit Ron, but nothing happened.

"Weird," Hermione muttered, "You should either be able to do magic, or not do magic. It's weird you can make sparks that do no harm whatsoever. It's like..."

"Non-magical magic." Cedward finished her sentence.

"Exactly. It doesn't make sense."

"Oh well. Now, if you'll excuse me." Cedward exited again. The trio sat in silence for a moment.

"He attacked me," Ron whispered. "He bloody attacked me."

"It's not exactly a lethal spell. We easily could have woken you up had it worked." Hermione stated matter of factly, looking through her bag.

"That's not the point!" Ron whisper yelled, "He attacked me. He tried to stun me. That is attacking. Right Harry?" Harry gave Ron a look that very clearly said he was staying out of it.

"Oh Ron, stop being so dramatic." She dropped her stuff on one of the beds, and left the room in search of a bathroom.

"I wasn't being dramatic. That's her job," Ron glared out the window into the dark forest. He picked his bag up of the floor and dumped it on the bed furthest away from Hermiones. This left Harry with the one in the middle. He climbed in, and pulled the covers over his head. He hoped Ron and Hermione wouldn't be like this all week. He didn't think he could handle their little lovers spats. Not while he was using all his energy to try not thinking about Ginny. He rolled over in his bed. Cleared his mind, and fell asleep before Hermione had re-entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but i had extreme writers block when it came to this story. I was just stuck. But I have a couple ideas now, so I'll probably start updating more regularily.**

**And as always, please REVIEW!  
thanks =)  
**

Chapter 5

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was very confused. He couldn't understand why his room was incessantly gold. He then rolled onto his side, saw the glass wall with view of the forest, and it all made sense.

Harry thought over the previous day. He was kind of amazed of how he had reacted of the news of Cedric still being alive. Especially with all that had happened lately. He closed his eyes and stretched out. When he opened them, he noticed Hermione watching him. She smiled.

"Is Ron up?" She whispered, propping herself up on her pillow to look over Harry. Harry sat up too, and then glanced at the bed on the other side of him. Ron's eyes were closed, but Harry knew him well enough to know when he was feigning sleep. He grabbed his pillow, and threw it at Ron's face. Ron bolted upright, glaring at Harry.

"Thanks," said Ron sarcastically, tossing the pillow back to Harry.

"We should get ready; I want to question Ced… Edward more." Hermione said, already rummaging through her suitcase, looking for clothing.

"Of course you do," Ron muttered, but he got up.

Just over a half hour later, the three of them were showered and dressed. They walked down the stairs into the main room. It was empty except for Emmett watching some game on TV. Harry thought it may have been Football, but after seven years with nothing but Quidditch, he couldn't be sure.

"Edward, the wizards are up," Emmett called out, not looking away from the game. Edward was there a minute later. He was, as per usual, smiling.

"Good morning. There are pancakes in the kitchen if your hungry."

"Sounds delicious," Harry said, following Edward towards the kitchen. Jacob and Nessie were already sitting at the table. Jacob had a huge stack of pancakes in front of him, but he wasn't eating. He seemed to be trying to convince Nessie to eat her pancakes.

"Nope. No way," She pushed her plate away and crossed her arms. Jacob pushed it right back.

"Yes. Yes you are." Harry watched them, he thought Nessie was a little old to refuse to eat, she looked about ten or eleven, probably almost Hogwarts age.

"Why can't we just go hunt with Daddy?" Nessie pouted.

"Because you are half human, and therefore, you need a half a human diet." Edward cut in. He placed three more plates on the table, along with cutlery, and gestured for the trio to sit. "Nessie prefers blood to food," he explained to Harry, no doubt reading his thoughts. "And she's really only about a year old. She just grows fast." That explained a lot. Harry assumed she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts, growing that fast. As he though this, he noticed Edward visibly freeze.

"I never thought about that," he muttered, looking curiously at Nessie.

"Never thought about what, Daddy?" She asked.

"If you'd be a witch."

"How could you not have wondered that," Ron asked, in awe at Edwards apparent ignorance.

"Human memories fade. I had to hold on to the few things I remember."

"Well wouldn't you have noticed if she had powers," Ron asked, incredulous.

"Not necessarily. Nessie's half vampire, which gives her powers anyway, any magic in her blood may just be hidden under those."

Nessie shrieked. "So I might be magical?"

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Bella asked, walking in. She saw the plate of pancakes sitting in front of her daughter. "And eat your pancakes." Bella walked over to Edward. "So what about magic?" She asked again, this time looking deep into her husbands eyes.

"We were just wondering if Nessie might have magical powers, seeing as I am… was, a wizard." Bella's eyes widened.

"Holy crow!" She said, looking over at Hermione, who was kicking Ron under the table for laughing into his hands. "Could she be?"

"Well," Hermione started, automatically going into student mode. "It is possible. The magic gene is still in Edward, and that would have been passed on. But whether that gene would have got overpowered by the vampire in her, I have no idea. And if she is a witch, it'll be hard to tell when her full powers will kick in. Wizards begin training at eleven, and although Nessie appears to be almost that age, since she's only a year old, it could still be a while before anything gets noticed." Hermione bit her lip. Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

Edward was nodding, taking in this information. "Could we try?" He asked after a long silence.

"Yes. Please," Nessie said from the table.

"Of course," Hermione said brightly, pulling her wand out of her pocket. She handed it to Nessie, who took it, looking excited.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Should we give her a spell or something?" Harry asked, looking to Hermione and Edward.

"Something simple. Maybe _Alohomora_ or _Reparo_? Or _Wingardium Leviosa_?" Hermione asked, getting anxious.

"Do the reparo one, I like the sound of it," Jacob said, watching Nessie eagerly. Nessie looked to her Father to confirm.

"It just fixes broken things. Here," Edward grabbed a glass bowl from the cupboard and dropped in on the ground. It broke in half.

"Well okay," Nessie said, staring at the bowl. "Here I go," She cleared her throat and took a deep breathing, pointing Hermione's wand at the broken bowl. "Reparo." The bowl flew back together. Everyone in the kitchen broke into applause. Nessie smiled smugly.

"Well now what?" Bella asked Edward.

"Well we can't send her to school, I don't think they'd like the whole fast aging-vampire thing."

"I doubt McGonagall would mind _that_ much," Harry said.

"Oh, is McGonagall Headmistress now?" Cedric asked, momentarily forgetting about his magical daughter.

"For the time being. Do you know who Kingsley Shacklebolt is? He's the Minister now." Harry told him.

"Oh yeah, I think he knew my Dad." Edward said, a look of concentration came onto his face, and Harry assumed he was trying to remember more of his old life.

"Daddy?" Nessie said after a minute, breaking Edward out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry sweetie. Anyway. Well even if we can't send her to school, it would be a shame for her not to have a wand."

"So get her a wand." Said Ron.

"It's not that simple," Edward sighed. "It's not like I can just go walking into Diagon Alley. Most people there would know me from the Tournament, and those who don't would probably notice I sparkle."

"Could you take me?" Nessie asked quietly, looking up at the trio.

"I guess. If it was okay with your parents." Nessie looked up at her parents, her eyes widening in a silent begging.

"I suppose that would be all right." Edward said. "You'd need to exchange some money into gold, and you'd probably better get her spell books too, so she can learn. I should probably come as far as London with you, then find my father, so probably get an owl too, so I can stay in touch with him. I don't suppose potions would be of much use, but you might as well get her a cauldron and some supplies, and a broomstick. Actually, get nine broomsticks, they're charmed, you don't have to be magic to fly on them. And a wizard chess set, always good to learn. Anything I'm missing?" Edward asked, rushed, and slightly spastic with excitement.

"Don't think so," Harry said.

"When will we go? I should probably book the plane soon. First class for six of us. Maybe next month?"

"Why don't you come with us when we go back? I'll have to go to Diagon Alley anyway to get my new school books." Hermione suggested.

"So a month or so form now?" Edward asked, and Hermione nodded. Edward darted out of the room, assumedly to a computer.

"What does he mean six? Don't I get to come?" Jacob asked, a hurt expression on his face.

"Sorry," Edward called from somewhere else in the house. "I'll book for seven."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward booked the plane tickets for August twentieth. That gave them just under a month in Forks, and it gave Hermione over a week at home before going back to Hogwarts. Harry had been hoping they could go back earlier so he could spend more time with Ginny before she went back to Hogwarts. But he didn't want to make a fuss.

Over their remaining month in Forks, Nessie grew attached to the trio, particularly Harry. The night after the flights were booked, Bella was about to take her back to their cottage in the woods, when Nessie stopped her.

"What's wrong? Did you leave your book here?" Bella asked. Nessie reached out her hand to Bella's face, and Bella's eyes glazed over as she saw Nessie's thoughts. Edward had filled the trio in on all of his family's power that morning, so they knew what was going on.

Bella whispered something to Nessie, who just shook her head.

"Fine," said Bella, turning to Harry. "Harry, Nessie was wondering if you could tell her a bedtime story tonight."

"I don't know any stories," Harry stammered out, shocked.

"I wanna here about your life," Nessie said. "All of your adventures at school."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess." Nessie reached out and grabbed Harrys hand, leading him to the couches in the main room.

"You two come too," She called to Ron and Hermione over her shoulder.

"Tell me about the Chamber of Secrets. No, about the stone. Or dementors, yeah, tell me about the dementors. Actually, what about the dragons, the first task? Daddy said you helped him." Nessie rambled on, Harry chuckled.

"Tell you what, how about I just start at the beginning?"

"Perfect," Nessie smiled. "The very beginning? Or the beginning of your first year?"

"It's up to you."

Nessie thought it over. "The very beginning," she finally decided. "When you grow up as fast as I did, you kind of have to wonder what you missed."

"Even if you did age normally, your upbringing would have been quite different that Harrys." Hermione said kindly.

"Why?" Nessie asked.

"Well that's all part of the story."

"Well please get started.

"In our world, there was a very evil wizard by the name of Voldemort," Harry began.

"The guy you just defeated?"

"Yes. Him. He decided one day to go kill my parents, and kill me too. So he came to our house. Killed my father, and then killed my mother as she stood in front of my crib, trying to protect me. When he pointed his wand at me, the curse didn't work. It somehow backfired, and instead of me dying, Voldemort vanished, and I was left alive with nothing but a scar." Harry brushed his hair off his forehead so Nessie could see his scar.

"Wow," she muttered.

"So I was sent to live with my non-magical Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley. They hated magic, and hated me by association. So I spent ten years being bullied by my relatives. They made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. On Dudley's eleventh birthday, the lady they usually had babysit me had broken her leg or something, so they had to take me with them to the zoo. And I accidently set a Boa Constrictor free. I didn't know how I could have done it, because I didn't know I was a wizard. About a week before my eleventh birthday, a letter arrived. It was from Hogwarts, which I had never heard of, and was addressed to me, which I thought was weird since I never got mail. I was stupid enough to walk into the kitchen from me, where Vernon took it from me. Over the next week or so, we got so many letters that Vernon slowly went insane. One day, when they came shooting in the house everyway possible all at once, he went mad and told us all to back. We ended up in a little hut on an island the next evening, the evening before my birthday. That night, just as it turned midnight, the door of the little hut blew open."

Harry continued, telling her about Hagrid, his first time in Gringotts and Diagon Alley, the train ride to Hogwarts, meeting Ron and Hermione (Nessie was shocked they hadn't originally liked her), he told her about his first time on a broom, the troll on Halloween, his first Quidditch game (including a re-enactment of his spectacular save), and he was just telling her about the invisibility cloak when Bella came back in the room.

"Nessie, it's time to go to bed."

"But mom, Harry was just telling me about…"

"Harry can finish telling you tomorrow, it's past your bedtime."

Nessie huffed, and then slid off the couch. She was at the doorway beside Bella when she turned around.

"You'll finish telling me tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll tell you about my life as long as you want to here it," Harry promised. Nessie's face lit up, and she bounded back to give him a hug. After hugging Harry, she hugged both Ron and Hermione in turn.

"Goodnight," she called as she walked out the door.

"Goodnight," They called after her.

"Cute kid," said Ron, stretching out on the couch.

And that's how they spent their evenings for the remainder of their stay.

They spent the days differently, exploring Forks, going to the beach, watching the Cullen's play baseball, hanging around the house with Jacob and the other wolves. But their evenings were always the same. They'd sit in the same places on the couch, and Harry would talk, occasionally helped by Hermione or Ron, about the rest of his life.

When August nineteenth arrived, they were only at the end of his sixth year, just after the death of Dumbledore.

"When will you tell me about your hunt for Horcruxes," Nessie voiced, clearly worried, as Bella stood waiting for her to come to go to bed.

"We'll have time in London," Harry assured her.

"We better."

Bella and Renesmee left. It was only the trio left in the house. Edward had told them about an hour earlier the rest of the family was going to go hunting, and the wolves didn't hang around if no one was home.

"I'm going to miss it here," said Hermione, looking out the glass wall.

"I'm pretty sure we have an open invitation to come back." Ron said.

"But when will we have time? With me going back to school, and you two training to be aurors…" Hermione trailed off.

"Did Neville ever decide if he was going to become and auror with us?" Ron asked Harry, brushing off Hermione's concerns.

"Oh yeah, I talked to him the day we left. He decided he will, he doubts he'll stick with it, but he wants to help catch the rest of the death eaters."

Ron nodded, then put his hand over his mouth, covering a yawn,

"We should probably get to bed," Hermione said, always the voice of authority. "We've got an early flight tomorrow."


End file.
